


Pretty little things

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), One Piece
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Amnesia, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Circus, Demon Blood, Demon Summoning, Demons, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote Doflamingo is trying to be a good uncle but crime, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Freckles, Height Differences, Heterochromia, Injury, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Moxxie isn't getting paid enough, Multi, Musical References, Original Character(s), Other, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pocket Watches, Recovered Memories, Regret, Repressed Memories, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Scraps, Secrets, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume was called  to the scarp yard by a friend of his who found a robot  thinking it would be a fun project to his his mind off of things .Wasn't expecting the demons that coming out of the woodworks after words.Just what the heck is going on here?!(And what blitz problem?)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Killer, Fizzarolli/original male character, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Welcome to the scrap yard

A male figure lay in a king size bed the covers is design with star shaped music notes he was sleeping peacefully till.

 _ **" THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER END IT THE SONG THAT NEVER END."**_ A blaring loud ring tone woke him form his sleep the male groans a went to reach for his cellphone he looked at the name of the screen' figures I only set this song for two people.' he thought as he hit the green phone button.

" Franky...I hope you have a reason on waking me up at 2 in the morning.." the male said getting up running his fingers through his messy blonde hair his hetechromia eyes feeling heavy form being awake so early ' I haven't woken up this early since highschool...heck I woke up later then two am.' he thought bitterly.

_" I found something SUUUUPPPEEER cool in the scrap yard!"_

The energetic voice yelled which caused the blonde male to pull his phone away form his ear with a indifferent look and tone in his voice he put the phone to his ear,

"so you called me at 2 am to tell me you found something in the scrap yard?" He asked the pulled the phone away form his ear

_"well you have to come down here and see it! I never seen a robot like this one!"_ franky said this caught the blonde attention.

" A robot? In your scarp yard?"

Franky's scrap yard rarely get a full robot most of the time it just some broken robot parts

 _" yeah, looks like something form a circus or something!'_ '

the male place his phone down as he got dressed putting on a black shirt with a rabbit wearing a top hat that reads 'dapper bun bun' and a pair of jeans with some combat boots and fingerless gloves just in case he needs to dig but franky probably already got the bot out .

" What the bot state?"

The blonde asked as he brush his hair

 _" some acid burns but I think I handle some of the major damage but there's a pretty bad gash on they head though , am probably going to have you bring you laptop to see how they A.I is doing."_ franky said

" got it on my way oh and make sure kidd doesn't see them he would think we making a battle bot or something."

The male said hanging up and grabbed a pocket watch form his dresser and put it around his neck .

Walking down the hallway the blonde look at his pocket watch ' I think the cafe will be open soon..'he thought as he walk past the sofa bed till a pair of hands with dark red nails grabbed him by the pant leg which caught him off guard gasping in surprised he looked at the hands "....did my sister kick you out again yua?" He asked "Hana saw me in my party dress..." Yua said poking her head out form the covers her dark hair a mess and her brown almost red eyes look at him with pity .

" Well, maybe if you didn't hid it form her she wouldn't mad at you." The blonde male said indifference in the Matter " So cold nastume!" Yua whine "can I stay her till she not so mad anymore?" She pouted as nastume grabbed his keys and wallet " how about you go to the flower shop and ask the biggest bouquet they have ?" Nastume said it not he doesn't like having yua at his place he rather avoid the drama with his twin sister and her girlfriend " plus I can see why she would be mad...she worry that you'll get drag into something shady and it'll get you hurt or worse." Nastume said grabbing a hair tie and put it in a low pony tail.

Yua huffed " I know but what if something happens to me?I want to make sure I got everything ready just in case.." Nastume rolled his eyes " yua of anything happened to you Hana would be fine she would probably blame herself for a while but pops and mom will help her though." Nastume said as he ruffles her hair .

" ....does the flower shop sell her favorite chocolate?" Yua asked " I believe they do but they not open yet." Nastume said as he walked out the door and headed to the scrap yard.( leaving a groaning yua)

Nastume walk down the street and to the entrance of the scarp yard walking pass a dark red head with a wagon full of scrap

" Sorry blondie I already got the good scrap!" He said with a smirk.

nastume rolled his eyes, " actually, for once am not here for scrap metal." Nastume said as he walked past kidd the dirty blonde hair male with a face mask look over and point to the tarp

" does it have to do with what Franky was hiding under the tarp in the workshop?" Kidd asked .

" Yep~" nastume said with a smile.

" can we see it?"

" you? Nope~" and he turned to walk away and close the door with a loud slam.

killer knocked on the door "can I see ?" He asked when nastume open the door and look at killer with a indifferent face then smile and grabbed the tan male wrist and pulled him inside leaving kidd jaw on the floor wondering what the heck just happened.

" So let see what you found." Nastume said rubbing his hands together franky taken the tarp off and show a jester like robot wearing a black and red outfit with yellow hearts on the end with a hat that match.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said they look like a circus bot!"Nastume said getting a closer look at the robot jester face, he lightly chin the bot looking at the details.

Franky rubbed the back of his neck ," yeah I manage to repair some of the slightly serious ones like the acid burns but , I left the A.I to you."

" Well it a good thing, I brought my laptop when you told me too."Nastume said as he took a seat on the work table cross legged next to the bot and pulled out his laptop , and place it on his lap ,and plug it to the bot.

" Let's see who left such a nice looking bot like you." Nastume muttered as he started to type till **"Warning, Warning Corrupt data!"**

"What?!, The data corrupted?!" Nastume shouted as he unplug his laptop which caused a small spark which caused the robot to power up a low groan as the jester bot powered up.

Nastume immediately climb up a beam and held on to it as he panic ' This may look like a circus bot, but we don't know what they do!' He thought. 

The jester look around green glowing eyes scanning around the room till they eyes land on a hanging blonde male who's hair was hanging down getting up the bot walked over much to the blonde dismay.

' please don't be a kill bot please don't be a kill bot!' he pray to himself as the bot grabbed the ponytail and give it a small tug which caused Nastume to yelp, and fall to the floor.

" W-w-where am I?" A glitchy voice asked Nastume rubbed the back of his head looking up at the bot the blonde narrowed his hetechromia eyes annoyed the blonde got up .

" I would have told you if you haven't pulled on my hair!" Nastume said as he rubbed the back of his head looking for blood thankfully there's wasn't any.

The bot stare at the blonde kinda surprised at the sudden change in behavior one moment he was scared of him, next he was being snappy with him.

" Well for starters your in a scrap yard where unwanted metal is left to rust." The blonde doing a small spin to show the robot jester .

" ...why...d-d-did I do something wrong?...I don't...r-r-remember." the robot jester said which caused the blonde to felt a slight ping of guilt ' that probably what the Corrupt data was...' Nastume thought.

"Umm do you have a name?" Nastume asked awkwardly as he rubbed his neck 'humans are so confusing' the jester thought looking at the blonde infront of him "The robotics Fizzarolli..." The robot jester said looking at the blonde who took a sigh of relief 'really confusing' fizzarolli thought.

" Well umm do you want to stay here or...live somewhere more comfortable.." Nastume said the robot jester look around the workshop seeing the oil cover tools and rubbed his arms in discomfort.

" Anywhere but here..." Fizzarolli said looking at the the blonde male who in turn give a warm smile " alright by the way My name is Nastume ." 

**TBC**


	2. The loft and meet the neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the loft and oh boy here comes the neighbors quick hide the robot before ...too late

Nastume unlocked the door and opened it , the first thing fizzarolli noticed the decorations on the end of the wall was a mirror with a crestent moon painted on it , where his reflection he tilt his head which then spin.

Fizzarolli blink his green eyes a few times before grining and rotate his head again which made him chuckle, Nastume look over at fizzarolli as he did his head trick, putting his hands on his hips and shake his head slightly a ghost of a smile was on his face ' looks like he can keep himself entertaind.' the blonde thought as he changed the sofa bed sheets,( something yua forget to do while she was sulking.) And put them in the laundry basket Nastume undid his hair and put it in a bun.

Entering the living room the blonde hums a tune feeling relaxed till," Hey clown guy get down form there! And join my crew!" A male voice shouted this makes the blonde pale , 'no.. please no, anyone but **him**!' he thought looking at the dark hair male with a scar under his eye with a child like face.

"LUFFY!" Nastume shouted as he stomp over and give him a hit on the head," why are you here?!, Didn't I say not to come in unless it important?!" He snapped he doesn't mind luffy entering his place but lately his been stiring trouble with the local gangs and last he needs is his mother getting hurt.

"Franky said you found something cool and brought it home, and I want to see it!, Luffy argue, looking at the robotics jester who is clinging to a wooden beam on the ceiling, ' Luffy must of spook him...dang it franky!, The bot is already under enough stress as it is he doesn't need luffy to drag him to gun fire.' Nastume thought as he rubbed his temples feeling a migraine coming on.

"Luffy, did franky told anything else about the robot?"Nastume asked as he grabbed a step ladder to get fizzarolli down ,getting up on the ladder the blonde held his arms up to get the robotic jester.

Fizzarolli lower his arm down and warped it around the back and shoulder before placing himself in the blonde's arms as bury his head into his neck feeling the pulse in Nastume's neck something he haven't felt in who knows how long.

"That he as amnesia." Luffy said as he picked his nose much to the blonde disgust' ugh, seriously in my own home?'he thought holding the robot jester in his arms, " that's right luffy,so you understand why-" Nastume hold his foot up to stop the dark head male form climbing any further form the ladder.

" That He can't join because he doesn't remember his abilities or if he has any for all we know he could be just a Circus bot." Nastume said plainly as he held luffy back," there's no way he wasn't just a circus bot!" Luffy argue and point to fizzarolli claws and feet,"if he was he wouldn't have claws and sharp teeth!" He said.

Fizzarolli looks at his hand before he celtch it to hid them, nastume noticed fizzarolli looked uncomfortable by luffy statement, Nastume was about to say something he noticed someone at the door way," oh hey law..." Nastume said as he kicked luffy down form the ladder," yo..." Law said as he catch the monkey in a human body ," franky told me about your special case from the scrap yard." He said as he put luffy on the floor.

" Why doesn't he just put it in the newspaper?" Nastume said annoyed as he climbed down with fizzarolli clinging on to him like a kola bear, " so..?" Nastume said looking at the dark skin man with tattoos on his knuckles who was looking at fizzarolli eyes with a mini flashlight," well am not a mechanic like franky and kidd to see how he fully works." law said this cause Nastume to give him a look.

" Kidd is a BIG no go." They both said in sync this met with confusion form the jester bot," so his going to be staying with you?" Law asked as he picked up luffy and, put him over his shoulder, Nastume put fizzarolli on the pull out bed and nods " here's slightly more better then the scrap yard kidd was eyeing him , while I was taking him home." Nastume said.

Law nodded and then left closing the door behind him," sorry about luffy his a...ball of energy that one.." nastume said as he looked at his hair hoping a gray hair wasn't forming , faint gears clicking cause the blonde to turned his head and look Over and see fizzarolli looking at his hands, "w-w-what if his r-r-right?"fizzarolli muttered slightly moving his head to look at the blonde male the bells on his hat jingles.

" Hey, listen luffy is ...well a goofball and am sure he didn't mean what he said.." nastume got on one knee and hold the bots hands" you were created for some reason and am sure whatever reason they made you look like this , no you know what I know why." Nastume rubbed a thumb over his artificial skin," you look amazing, a real eye catcher."Nastume give him a warm smile," people probably love you and you made your creator very **happy**." 

Fizzarolli seems lean to the warm of the blonde's hand it felt nice but, the word happy give him a sinking feeling in his gears, he was program to make people happy, laugh, so why...why _ **why does it feel like something bad was going to happen...and soon.**_

**Tbc**


	3. Same side of the rusty coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately fizzarolli has been dealing with junky knees and a knot it a pain to deal with it but he managed to keep it hidden till the knot in his back acted up, unfortunately nastume is there and is willing to help much to his embarrassment but seems to be reminding him of someone

Fizzarolli has been living with nastume for a while now and it felt like he was on cloud nine he may not remember the last time he felt like this but , the robotic jester rolled letting out a glitchy purr as he curled up in the pulled out bed.

That was when a click caught his attention' oh shoot.'he thought,he try to move but his back gears won't work. 

'Can this get any worse?!' the robot jester scream in his mind as he try to crawl out of the bed only to end up butt in the air in a awkward position, ' fudge popsicle'as he drums his claws like nails on the bed .

Nastume woke him to his phone ringing as he fumbled around for it he yawn and turned on the video call the blonde yawned as he looked at the screen as a girl with bright blonde hair and golden hazel , " hey bro, how did my little night owl slept?" The blonde female asked as the dirty blonde hair male rubbed the sleep out of his eyes " well besides luffy keep calling wondering how fizzarolli works and if he can join the crew...I slept alright." Nastume yawned as he got up form his bed.

Nastume walk down the hallway form his room to the living/dining room area of his loft," so did the dragon return to her princess?" He asked this was meant with a smirking raven who has her arms around his twin sister shoulders" what do you think princey?" She teased.

" Thought as much." The dirty blonde male said as he rolled his eyes but a faint smile was in his face.

" Speaking of that clown doll word on the street is that his staying with you." Yua said with a smirk as she wiggle her eyebrows in the flirty manner," if that suppose to suggest that we're sleeping together you are way off." Nastume said with a roll of his eyes as he entered the living room much to a certain bot dismay and soon to the one on the phone" I don't know looking at the bot right now I would say my mark is right on the target.." yua said with a smirk as a confused Hana look at the robot on the pull out bed ," what are you..." Nastume started to say till he noticed fizzarolli butt in the air face red as red it can get "fizz... what are you doing?" Nastume asked really confused fizzarolli look at the blonde and thought a few seconds before replying" uhh some early morning yoga?" 

The robot jester said with an awkward smile on his face this was meet with a laughing yua and telling nastume to have fun before hanging up before Nastume can defend himself.

" So what to tell me what your actual doing?" Nastume asked as he put the cell down "...a-a-am stuck" fizzarolli voice glitch out as he figgets the bed sheets nastume sigh and went over to pick the bot up and put him on the kitchen counter grabbing his mini tool kit ,and opened the back only for him to let out a surprise gasped" How are you still online?!?" The blonde shouted as he grabbed the bot head looking at the blonde form a bat's view .

"Am just lucky I guess.." fizzarolli said 

" Ugh fizz one of these days your circuitry will fried , who going to fix you up then?" Nastume said as he went on to fix the knot but for some reason fizz felt like he heard that before form...an old friend..a friend he doesn't remember a friend **that makes his gears hurt**.

Nastume was fixing the wiring when he heard something coming form fizzarolli it sounds like laughing " what so funny?" Nastume asked no response" fizz?" That when he heard it ...it was some kind of recording " _ **it that blitzo my sensors spot up there , I guess the kiddies are still running away form you huh?"**_ Nastume look at fizzarolli and noticed that he wasn't saying anything he looked lost " _the o is silent now!"_ Another voice rang out form him only the voice sounded...angry .

" _**d'awww just like your audience**_ _**always was when you t-t-told your lazy jokes here"**_ the fizzarolli sounding voice cackle 'told his joke here... what here?' nastume thought.

" _*bleep* I know I make more money killing people then you do being an overrated sell out JESTER!"_ The other voice shouted with venom ' that was harsh...wait what he said how he makes money?!' the blonde thought as he heard this .

 _ **" ooooOoOoO someone salty!, Real or not though people l-l-love me!, Does anyone Love you?,**_ **Blitzo"** the audio end and fizzarolli gasped and pant as he grip his head oil tears start feeling his eyes " fizz?" Nastume put a hand on the bot shoulder " who is blitzo...?" He asked fizzarolli shake his head " I-I-I don't fully know..."

TBC


	4. The woodworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful shopping turned into a run in with a moth demon name valentino  
> That when things go down hill for fizzarolli and Nastume

Nastume lean on the counter looking at fizzarolli who was doing cartwheels in one of his old night shirts his gaze lands on the outfit he was wearing when he was found in the scrap yard, the tunic was some burns but the color and details were intact the bright neon green hearts on the hems with small pom poms at the end,

On the back however was a dollar sign looks like it was painted with gold paint ' it almost like ...a branding?' the blonde thought as he returned his gaze to the bot who was walking on his hands slightly sparking as he does so' he said he doesn't remember when he was last able to do stuff like this ....has his creater been neglecting his repairs?' the blonde thought as he bit his lip at the thought.

His thoughts were cut off the sound of Fizzarolli laughing as he do back flips " hey fizzarolli.." Nastume said as fizzarolli stop head between his legs " yeah?" The jester robot asked looking at the blonde " how does a shopping trip sounds...for clothes, not that I mind leading you my night shirts but the only clothes you have is...well" nastume hold up the partly ruin tunic ' even the fabric feels cheap...' the blonde thought bitterly" I can have a friend of mine repair this if you want."

Nastume continue when he noticed fizzarolli looked slightly anxious at the tunic but let out a glitchy sigh of relief, ' he probably remember a bit more...the audio recording form the other day had him upset about something...plus my reaction wasn't the best...' Nastume bit his lip slightly feeling guilty about his behavior " hey fizzarolli?" Nastume look over as he fold the tunic and put it back on the counter.

The robot jester look over and tilt his head the bells on his hat jingling " about...my reaction the other day to the Audio clip...am-" Nastume was cute off by a ringtone playing

**am heading straight to the castle they want to make me they queen~**

Nastume face palm as he picked up the cellphone" hey sis..." Nastume said trying to hide his annoyed tone but when your twin sister is a detective it kinda hard to hide that," did I call you at a bad time my moon half." Hana said this cause Nastume to rolled his eyes" kinda also if your thinking was sleeping with fizzarolli no what happened was that fizzarolli had a bad repair job done in the past." Nastume said as he hold said robot jester who was blushing a few shades of red ," ah so that way he in was in that position before and here I thought yua's dirty mind was right for once." Hana said with a faint giggle.

"Sorry to disappoint her,but she was way off the mark again." Nastume said as he looked at the fuming fizzarolli his light green eyes were narrowed and he had pout on his face, this got a chuckle out of the blonde male "besides I think he hates me now for telling you that." He said as he ruffles the bot head.

" He can't be mad at you forever brother." Hana said she heard a faint ' how would you like if I tell her something that embarrassed you!' in the background form the bot in return she heard her brother saying 'she my twin sister knows everything about me.' This cause Hana to giggles ' when the last time my brother has a banter like this.' She thought but was brought out when her brother voice rang out" how that missing persons case you working on?" Nastume asked .

" Unfortunately we don't have a lead ,no witness , no finger prints, nothing whoever is doing this is a pro.." Hana said as she looked at the case file that a mile long ," sounds spooky." Nastume said as fizzarolli listen in by resting his head on nastume shoulder his arms and legs warped around him like a snake .

" But why they doing this?" Nastume asked ," that the million dollar question some of the other detective thinks to for attention form the Media.." Hana said seating in her chair and look out of her window " and the other?" Nastume asked,

" The other half it's some sick cult ritual..." 

" What kinda of ritual required to kidnapped 16 people ?" Nastume asked all of a sudden he felt fizzarolli shaking he looked over and see the jester pupils were practically rolled back of his head and he fell to the the sound of clanging metal caught Hana attention," Nastume what going on?!" Hana shouted " I got to go I think fizzarolli is having some sort of malfunction!" Nastume said then hang up.

_**meanwhile elsewhere** _

in a cabin there was a large room filled with cages and a pentagram on the floor drawn in blood a faint groan form one of the cage a small female figure got up as much as the cage would let her " w-where am I?" She sutter out, " that what I would like to know myself" a tall owl dressed like a Prince," Stolas?!" The female shouted as she looked over to the cage next to her " hello charlotte it been awhile how the hotel business?" The owl prince of pride said trying to make small chit-chat " oh well I would like to be call charile as for my business we have a few guest.." not entirely a lie charile said as she heard the sound of her cage unlock " a imp with white hair dressed like a musician " princess Charlie are you alright?" The imp asked,

Charlie nodded " yes thank you.." the demon princess went fishing for the imp's name " am moxxie your highness, over there is my wife Millie" moxxie look over as a imp with dark hair ripped jeans help out a another demon out of they cage charlie run over once she saw who it was" Vaggie are you ok?!" Charlie said looking at her girlfriend in worry" am fine but ...where are we.." the moth type sinner said as she looked around room, " I took a quick look outside , we in the human world." A slightly taller imp in a long coat and boots as he ~~almost regrettably~~ unlock the cage that held stolas," what are we doing in the human world?" A tall demon with a tv monitor for his head asked as he pulled out a even taller male that dressed like a pimp.

" Not sure... Last thing I remember was being in the lobby of the hotel then...I felt a sudden pull." Charlie said as she went to think " you too?!" Velvet shouted before vox covered her mouth ," take it easy tv head whoever summon us is long gone ." The taller moth demon said as he returned to the room and lit a cigarette, " Blitzy do you have my book?" Stolas as getting to the imp eye level " sadly no we in the same boat as everyone else here." The imp name Blitzy (or so stolas call him) said arms cross and he kicked a rock.

"Hmm well isn't this a ring dinger!" A tall red deer demon said with a wide grin which caused vox to glare at him " maybe we should see what out there..." Arkniss said as sir pentious as he touched the symbol on the floor" well we know how we got here ..." The snake type sinner said as he looked at the blood on his finger tips, charile pales " but how did they manage to summon all of us!" Said running her hand though her hair. 

Blitz made a face " I Know the answer to that princess...and let me just say... whoever is doing this is messed up..." He said as he grip his forearm glancing at a slight open door in the hallway a deadly pale human arm lay limp on the floor, Blitz may run a business that he has to kill people but there are certain lines even **he** won't cross.

Stolas sees the arm and peek in the room he gasped and cover his mouth, and noise at the smell " let's get out of here..." Stolas said as he closed the door to that room," the humans police would probably look at this place." Blitz said as he is already walking out of the door Millie ,Moxxie, Loona are already following him .

" Octavia let go" stolas said as he followed the imps octavia look at the close door before following her father and the others follow expect for alastor for a brief moment before doing so.

Blitz and the group have been walking for 2 and a half hours now " Blitzy are we going the right way?" Stolas asked " never been to this part of the human world so I can't say for sure." Blitz said then spot a tree " alright you stay here I'll be right back." The imp said to the group then went to climb up the tree then leap to the branch ," geez I didn't know sir can do that?" Moxxie muttered watching as his boss climb up the tree.

After a while blitz jump down " ok so good news there a city we can go to..but it another hour of walking..so it be best we rest for a while." The imp said as he rubbed his neck much to the annoy if the other overlords demons (besides alastor).

 **back in the city**.

" Man that was pretty scary." Nastume said to fizzarolli as he was trying on new clothes " y-y-eah not sure what happened but the second you mentioned a ritual m-m-my body just started to malfunction..." The robot jester said as he walked out in a sparkling sliver tux with a sparrow tail coat " oh wow that's looks amazing on you!" Nastume said as fizzarolli looked in the mirror looking at the details.

" Yeah?" He tilt his head " oh definitely !" Nastume said with a smile next to him was a small pile of clothes that he picked for fizzarolli one was a pair of pajamast hat are dark red and green that seems to go with his color palette of his old tunic save for the hearts and dollar sign.

Another was a frog onesie pajamas something fizzarolli really liked to the point he started to leap around the changing room like a frog much to the children's amusement..not so much to the store clerk when fizzarolli leap on top on one of the light fixture.

The next was a pink sparkling dress with a tiara fizzarolli give nastume a look that reads ' you make me wear this in public and I'll never forgive you.' much to the blonde amusement.

One of the last one was a dark green shirt with a dark red wool coat and some jeans .

Nastume was paying for the clothes with fizzarolli holding his arm when he felt like he was being watched he looked over his shoulder but didn't see anyone there .

" I-i-is something the Matter?" Fizzarolli asked as he noticed nastume behavior" ah no.. just thought someone was looking at us." Nastume said as he paid for the clothes," Maybe they were since you have a broken robot with ya." The clerk said as she put the money in the cash register this cause fizzarolli to let go of the blonde's arm.

Nastume look at the cashier hetechromia eyes narrowed" excuse me?" The blonde said lowly and start tapping his finger nail on the glass counter this made fizzarolli flitch at the sudden change in behavior" you heard me it weird that thing so be in the scrap yard where it belongs!" The cashier said with a smirk and her arms crossed," but of you can't get a romantic relationship with a person you best go for the next best thing right?" This made nastume blood boil as fizzarolli start to move behind him shyily thinking if he was out of the cashier sight She'll stop saying mean things about him and Nastume.

Another one of the clerk hear the cashier and rolled her eyes till she sees who it was and immediately ran over there and cover her mouth," am so sorry about her she a newly hired !" The frightened clerk nastume keep taping on the counter " well your new hire is rude especially to my friend here!" Nastume snapped as fizzarolli poke his head out form behind him" I'll let the manager know about this!" The scared clerk said.

Nastume took a deep breath " thank you and sorry about that..I can't stand people who judge others without knowing them first." He said to the clerk " understandable!" The clerk remove her hand form the other clerk and took a deep breath of relief as nastume and fizzarolli left the store" are you out if your mind?!, The clerk shouted to the cashier" do you have any idea who he is?!" The cashier shrug" some freak with a thing for robots?" .

"No! That Nastume Nekomaru Donquixote! His the adopted son of Corazon the police chief minister! That makes him the nephew of Donquixote Doflamingo! The crime lord!" The clerk said waving her arms around in a panic this made the cashier pale " ....oh...no.." 

Nastume was muttering under his breath " y-y-you ok there?" Fizzarolli asked " ugh no that cashier really got me mad." Nastume groans softly fizzarolli looked down shamefuly " s-sorry.." nastume look at the jester " why are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong it was the cashier who was to blame she was using you to insult me.." he said as he ruffles the jester head " why-why though?" fizzarolli asked.

" Well if she said something about my eyes it'll be to obvious...so she thought to use what was holding on to me and who I was buying clothes for.." nastume explain"...humans can be awful sometimes..." Nastume muttered .

Fizzarolli held the blonde's arm and start to count the number of freckles he has on his arm his attention was cut short when nastume stop walking .

" Well hello~ fizzarolli I was wondering where you been.~" a tall male figure with a pink fury coat a hat and heart shape glasses said with a grin that is cletching a cigarette that is strangely pumping out red heart shape smoke.

The sight of the man fizzarolli squeeze nastume arm tightly as that anxious feeling form when he first meet nastume and form the audio recording return ten fold as a voice scream in his head

**I should have stayed home.**

tbc


	5. Explain or I'll shot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run in with valentino who had a pleasure on meeting the detective that Nastume call his twin sister.  
> This leaves more questions about everything

Panic that what fizzarolli is feeling as he looked at the pink clanged male with a cigarette that is giving off red smoke,and give an unnerving smile that send a chill down his robotic spine ,"who are you?and how do you know fizzarolli." Nastume said not asked in the tone that sound like his demanding an answer as he held the jester close to him the energy Nastume is feeling form this guy.

" Why am one of his co-creaters his creation was a collaboration by both the lust ring and the greed ring ." The pink clanged male said with a grin "so , his mine" he said as pulled on Fizzarolli's arm only to have nastume to grip the pimp's wrist the blonde head was tilted downward slightly casting a shadow over his eyes,"I don't know who you are but , get your hands away from him..." Nastume growled lowly eyes narrowed.

The tall male look at the blonde male 'how cute this human thinks he can intimate me~' valentino thought with a smirk till _**click**_.

A women with blonde hair with gold hazel eyes in a light gray trench coat and a gun in her hand pointed at him her eyes were narrowed," let...go..of...them.." a police badge hang around her neck ' tch, a cop..' valentino thought as he released his grip form fizzarolli's arm which caused Nastume to pulled away and take an few steps away from "give me an explanation or else." The women said with cletch teeth looking at the pimp.

"Oh come on, let's talk about this like normal civilians." Valentino said walking over to the women who was was still pointing a gun at him still not moving form her spot as valentino loom over her.

" How about I fill you with lead?" Hana said with venom " maybe I can talk to your chief minister?"Valentino smile he knows his way around the police force some bribery and false blackmail (that might turn into real one). " That would be our father." The women said " oh~ that interesting~" he purred this cause fizzarolli to flitch at the tone and his behind the blonde male back Hana put the gun to valentino to his chest" shut it..." She said.

Nastume took advantage of pink man being busy trying to bribe his twin sister but his sister is stubborn plus he is clearly judging her for being a female detective which would probably get him even more fill with bullet holes, taking the jester hand and ran away.

"Fizzarolli who was that?!" The blonde panted as he pretty much drag the bot into a cafe".....v-v-valentino...h-h-h-his n-n-n-name is v-v-valentino..." Fizzarolli said shivers as he took a seat on booth nastume who noticed the bot was shaking, biting his lip he took his jacket and place him over the bot shoulder.

"...is he really your co-creater?" Nastume asked this cause fizzarolli to flitch and nodded " want a freak milkshake?" Nastume asked " what a freak milkshake?" Fizzarolli asked Nastume rise an eyebrow and a face that reads ' you'll see~' .

**at the order counter**

Nastume look at the freak milkshake opinion on the menu ' hmm, maybe he would like the cotton candy flavor one...' nastume thought as he tap his finger tips on the counter, much to the imp behind him annoyencs " I'll have an Ube bubble tea and a cotton candy freak milkshake." Nastume ordered the person behind him groan" finally!!" This cause the blonde to look behind at the tone of voice" Blitzo...?" The blonde male look at the imp that was behind him.

**tbc**


	6. Welcome to circus it a journey to the past and the past can be unforgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The circus is in town  
> And memories are returning to fizzarolli...even the ones he doesn't want back  
> A/N: this was before the episode spring broken was posted so what is happened was a theroy in what happened to Blitz sisters

* * *

" the black lotus circus?" Blitz said looking at the blonde who was looking at a flyer for a circus on the flyer was a tent and a black lotus flower. 

Nastume nodded as he went to put his hair up in a bun this cause moxxie to see a tattoo of a black lotus on the back of Nastume neck moxxie looks at the flyer which has the same black lotus flower on it moxxie jaw went slack and point to the blonde who glance at the musican looking imp and put a finger to his lips letting out a faint 'shh' as the bun fell on the back of his neck covering the tattoo.

"Yeah you guys been cooped up in this place for awhile so I thought you guys would like to go out have some fresh air or something and the circus is in town so why not take advantage of it." Nastume said leaning on the counter looking at the imp" meh I don't see why not." Blitz said with a shrug this was meet with a boop on the nose" good no takesces backes.~" the blonde said with a smile this cause the imp to look at the human blonde male with confusion,till he looked at the robotic jester that was on the wooden beam swinging his legs around looking at the flyer, this made Blitz groan" cruse you no takesces backecs!" He shouted to the heavens like it they fault.

Fizzarolli rolled his optics even since they got here people either avoid him like the plague (octiva and blitz) or treat him like like a piece of meat(valentino), plus his Pressor has been running a mile a minute to the point it hurts like right now he looking the the flyer it was nicely design but for a split second it changed to one flyer saying loo loo land then to fizzarolli personal companion it was giving him a headache.

Fizzarolli groans softly and rubbed his forehead feeling a migraine coming on the pain made him cletch on the wooden beam leaving claw marks on it as his head pound like a fast paceing drum, thankfully the pain stop after a few minutes but fizzarolli felt drain by it he huffed and look down of course moxxie saw fizzarolli pretty much twitching in pain but didn't really say anything most of the demons that are living in the condo with nastume knows about fizzarolli memory problem valentino would try to force the memories to come out of Fizzarolli this would only end him having a malfunction due to an overload , nastume hasn't found a reason for the malfunction or the overload , so most demons try to help him remember in small waves he likes those guys.

Vox would use some of his powers to help him but this would end up with a headache and a data purge, he didn't really told anyone about the nightmares but moxxie caught him awaken form the nightmare form his screaming he was lucky he didn't wake nastume form it.

**and after the event that will happen at the black lotus circus will make him feel worse.**

_**tbc** _


End file.
